This invention relates to the upright vacuum cleaner. The upright vacuum cleaner is mounted on wheels or rollers. It vacuums the dirt from carpets by means of a suction opening on its bottom. The dirt is then blown into an external filter which is attached to the rear of the machine. The upright vacuum cleaner is easily maneuvered about the carpet by means of a permanently attached push-pull tubular handle.
The disadvantage of the upright vacuum cleaner is that it must have a separate kit of attachments to use when cleaning furniture, draperies, stairways, under beds and other hard to get at places. This kit consists of a flexible hose and snap-on cleaning heads and brushes. This hose must be plugged into the vacuum cleaner's suction system and thus becomes a suction cleaning wand. Obviously it is inconvenient to get the kit from its storage place and attach it to the machine. Furthermore, the upright vacuum cleaner becomes a very cumbersome machine when the hose is attached.